


A life changing day

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geraltwhumpweek-day7, Kaer Morhen, abondement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: She watches as he carefully made his way down, bucket in hand. When he got under, she turned around carefully making sure she does not make a sound. Geralt looked up to check if his Ma could still see him. When he looked up and realised, he could not see her, he scrambled back up. The bucket with water fall down rolling into the creek.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A life changing day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story.

Visenna looked at Geralt with a sad smile. She knows that what she is going to do is going to hurt the small boy barely four years old. He was running around the room playing with a bucket. Visenna called Geralt over telling him that they are going for a quick ride. 

Geralt happily run after his mother, climbing into the cart. He talked a mile a minute with her, barely giving her a chance to answer him. When she was sure that they were far from her home and relatively close to the village below the blue mountains where Kaer Morhen sat, she sent him to gather some water from a nearby creek.

She watches as he carefully made his way down, bucket in hand. When he got under, she turned around carefully making sure she does not make a sound. Geralt looked up to check if his Ma could still see him. When he looked up and realised, he could not see her, he scrambled back up. The bucket with water fall down rolling into the creek. 

He runs in the direction he knows is home, while tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. After a few miles, he falls, scraping his knees and hand palms. Sore and scared he sat down at the road peering to see if he could see his mother.

His voice was horas from crying. His clothes were a mess where snot and blood had gotten into it when a relatively old person pick him up. He curled into the old man’s chest as the tears fall freely. 

Vesemir was used to picking up the children who were left or the law of surprise for the school. But his heart breaks a little bit as the boy in his arms begged him to help him find his mom. He gently hushed the child as he made his path back to his horse. 

Vesemir was glad when the boy quieted down. He gently got onto his horse and started the path back to keep. He could not help but wonder if this child would be able to survive the mutations. He knows deep down in his heart that it is a scary place to be for such a small child, but at least there he would have a small change of surviving. 

Geralt fell asleep against Vesemir chest. Dreaming of seeing his mother one day again.


End file.
